Jontron vs Egoraptor
Description reunited... Intro NO RULES ONLY BLOODSHED! DBX Fight on top of a building at night Jontron is seen walking up the building to find a figure Arin: so you've finally came...that little reunion of your's was sweet, but let's cut to the chase Jon: Arin, you don't have to do this Arin turns around with anger Arin: DO YOU THINK I LIKED SPENDING TWO YEARS PLAYING BAD GAMES WITH SOME ROCK STAR!?!...no....you left me for o reason Jon: Arin! I can- playing this awesome theme 00:51 Arin: NO! I'M DONE WITH THIS LITTLE GAY FANFIC HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! FIGHT ME OR DIE! Jon:...well I tried to reason with you but fine. if it's a fight you want Jon pulls out a sword Arin: heh, that's cute Arin pulls out a red Lightsaber HERE WE GO! Arin swings at Jon, but the reviewer blocks it Arin: you're better then I though Jon: you've clearly changed, and so have I the two clash swinging at each other and having a classic sword fight. Arin uses the force and throws a box at Jon. Jon cuts the box in half Jon: what the hell? Fighters then clash their swords together as hard as possible. Jon then over powers Arin and slices him in the right arm. It's only a scar Jon: I see i'm still perfect in ever way, shape, and form. Well, i'm not good at math but, ech, who isn't? Arin: SHUT UP! Jon: I am winning, but ya don't need to be a dick about it. Arin: i'm done playing a red mega buster is generated onto Arin's arm Arin: playtime ended 3 years ago Jon: what the- the blaster blasts Jontron into another building, Jon lands onto the streets Egoraptor jumps down onto the vary wide street with no cars Arin: looks like I won Jon lays on the ground holding his leg Arin walks torts Jon ready to finish this when a laser beam blows up in front of him ???: STEP AWAY FROM THE BIRD LOVER it's Jacques Jacques: I WILL EAT YOU FOR NOM-NOMS Arin: good thing I also have a friend a rock star with great hair runs to Arin Danny: what's up Danny looks at Jon in battle stains Danny: oh Arin: let's do this Playing Mask Dedede 00:09 Danny: let's do this a random ball then hits Dan Danny: ow! FUCK Jacques: my quick time powers are too much for you Danny pulls out a guitar and runs at Jacques meanwhile Jon and Arin are punching each other one at time staying in the same spot Jacques fires lasers at Danny, he blocks with his guitar Jacques: eat death sucker the bird rushes to Dan at full force only to be batter by his guitar Danny: got ya another ball hits Danny Danny: would you stop that!?! Jacques transforms into his awesome human form from Starcade Danny tries to swing but Jacques just brakes the guitar and punches him in the face. Danny, lying on the ground, has one more thing Danny: haha! it's a Dreidel Danny: wait, is this racist? oh whatever Danny spins the top only for the bird to catch it and crush it Danny: oh no Jacques grabs Dan and throws him onto a building. Arin gets mad and uses the force to kill Jacques Arin: got him playing Jontron orchestral cover Jon: Arin stop Arin: why should I? Jon: because well...i'm sorry Arin: what? music stops Jon: look, you don't take the easy route, I know that, but let's just be friends. Besides, who cares if people think we're a gay couple, let's just play games Arin: yeah, you're right Jon: you know, that light saber of your's really gives be an idea Music continues the puddle Jon is standing in gets shocked as Jon gets electrocuted to death. He falls onto the ground, Danny looks down in pity Danny: there, boom! done Arin: DANNY! Danny has an electric guitar in hand Danny: now Arin, don't get angry Egoraptor jumps onto the building light saber in hand the Game Grumps swing at each other Danny struggles to match Arin. His guitar snaps in two Danny: oh shit Arin's light saber splits Danny's head in half. He falls onto the ground Arin looks down at the near dead reviewer Jon: A-Arin...there's a man with a weird hair cut...He-he leaves in Texas...He won't know you that well...but he'll know who you are...you need to go find him...tell him what happend...he'll know what to do next Arin: what's his name? Jontron takes his last breath Jon: P..B..G.... Arin looks at the dead man. It's time to go to Texas Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What A Twist! themed DBX Fights Category:Internet Shows Themed DBX Fights Category:YouTube themed DBX Fights